1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a mobile communication terminal having a touch screen and a method of controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Nowadays, according to a multimedia service such as video call or video chatting according to technical development and a next generation mobile communication service is introduced, a mobile communication terminal uses a display having a size as large as possible in order to display an image thereof.
Particularly, in order to satisfy a request for a large display while decreasing a size of the mobile communication terminal in consideration of mobility, the mobile communication terminal has used a touch screen that can perform both a display function and an input function.
However, nowadays, the mobile communication terminal does not provide various control methods in consideration of characteristics of a touch screen in order to perform a multimedia service.